


Twist in Perception

by teeterss



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Non Consensual, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeterss/pseuds/teeterss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has an impossible visitor in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist in Perception

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea eating away at me for ages, so I just decided to just write it one night. Shameless and disturbing PWP
> 
> Beta'd by arcadiaego :)

Chris was startled into consciousness, his heart hammering in his chest, skin crawling. He sat up sharply, sheets slipping from his chest as he gulped in air. The dream he had just been having was slipping away so fast he could barely catch it; just random flashes and feelings left over that still made him shudder in horror.

His messed up sleep schedule was the culprit, he was sure of it. It wasn’t healthy for someone to travel to so many different countries in successionwith so few breaks between working. He didn’t mind of course, he loved his job, but it still was hard work, and he was counting down the days until this shoot was over and he could have a decent night’s rest.

He glanced at the glowing clock on the bedside table: 3:26am. He had three more hours before he needed to be up. He groaned, and heaved himself up and out of bed to stumble across the hotel room in the pitch black to the bathroom. 

Once he had relieved himself, washed his hands (deliberately not looking at himself in the mirror so he wouldn’t have to see how shattered he looked), he staggered back to the bed that would be his for the next week before he moved on again.

He paused half way across the room. He could have sworn he had just heard the sound of feet padding across the room beside to him, with much more grace than his sleepy stomping could muster. He strained his ears but heard nothing, just the gentle hum of the air conditioning. Assuming it was just his sleep-addled brain distorting the noises from the upstairs residence, he slumped down on the bed.

He just sat on the end of it for a moment, rubbing his eyes, planning out the morning that would start in a few hours. Jog first, then car coming at 7, hair and make-up check, and he’d receive today’s script. Then he had to meet up with the stunts guy for a few hours to figure out that scene... He groaned and rubbed his sleep-deprived eyes, wishing he could just sleep until next Wednesday.

His hand fell away and he blinked into the darkness, then suddenly realised he was staring at the form of a man directly in front of him.

“What the fuck?” He yelled in a croaky voice, starting back.

“It’s alright, hush.” The man said in such a gentle tone Chris was half tempted to comply.

“Dude, this is not “alright”, you can’t just break into my hotel room!” Chris shouted. The man was clearly a fan. He must be one of those people he saw at the cons he had to go to that dressed up as their favourite characters; only this guy was really good. The costume could pass as one from the set, only there were slight differences from the one Tom wore. And distinctly more fur than he remembered. He also looked eerily like Tom, except his jaw jutted out more and his hair was longer. Chris wouldn’t be surprised if he had gotten surgery to look like him; he had heard of weirder stories. And the eyes. Chris could just make out in the darkness of the room that they were bright green. Obviously contacts, as he’d never seen a pair of real irises that could shine so bright. 

“If you want an autograph or whatever you will have to wait until morning and not break into my room! Are you going to leave now or am I going to have to call the police?” Chris wasn’t sure what to do, should he play it down so he wouldn’t upset this clearly disturbed person, or just throw him out? He didn’t seem to be carrying a weapon or anything, and looked small enough that Chris could easily take him in a fight, but he didn’t know what he was hiding in that costume. He had heard the horror stories of fans going crazy and trying to stab their idol. Liam had printed a load off for him from the Internet as a joke when he first got the role, the sweetheart of a brother that he was.

 

“Christopher, please calm yourself, you’re not going to do any good by getting yourself in a state.” The man said this in a sort of sigh, stepping closer. The voice was where the similarities to Tom ended. This man had an eerily high voice, with an accent Chris couldn’t place. It made him, if possible, even more uneasy. 

“Back off!” Chris said firmly crawling further onto the bed, “I swear to God I will hurt you if you come any closer.”

The man chuckled softly, holding his hands up like a sign of surrender. “I highly doubt you could, but forgive me, how rude I am being. My name is Loki, Christopher, and I already know everything about you.”

“You think the rudest thing you’ve done is not introduced yourself?” Chris barked out a laugh. “I’ll forgive you that if you just leave now.”

“Let us discuss this in a little more civilised manner shall we?” the man pretending to be Loki asked. He gave a little twitch of a hand and the overhead lights flicked on above him.

“How did you do that?” Chris asked, dumbfounded.

“Mortals are so very clever, managing to get by without magic. It really is fascinating how far you have progressed in such little time. The first time my brother and I visited here you were having trouble simply staying alive, and now look at you.” He raised an arm gesturing about the room. “Such progress.”

“Listen, I need to get up in a few hours; I’ll happily pose for a photo or whatever tomorrow.” Chris was getting very unnerved now. This guy was clearly not all there. He glanced to the phone next to his bed. He wondered how fast he could reach it and phone reception before this guy jumped him.

“There’s no point trying to contact anyone or shouting, Christopher; you are completely cut off from anyone outside this room. A simple warding spell” the man said, giving a little smile. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Chris quickly scrambled over it and rushed to the door to find it locked, the electronic card used to open the door useless. 

He screamed and banged against the door with his fist, thumping it with his shoulder a few times. He did so for a good few minutes, expecting any moment to hear the sound of footsteps hurtling down the corridor to see what was the matter. None came. Finally he heard the noise and laughter of people from down the corridor and banged and shouted even louder as he heard them pass his room, not even breaking from their conversation, then grow quieter and disappear into their own room. Chris’ fist dropped from the door, finally understanding it was useless. No one could hear him.

“Let me out” he said, voice slightly shaky, turning around to look at the man sitting serenely on the bed.

“Not until we’ve had a little chat” the man said, smiling brightly at him. His smile seemed slightly cracked, like he had forgotten how to do it then tried to teach himself again without knowing the mechanics of it.

He patted the bed beside him. “Come here and we can talk.”

“You’re crazy!” Chris shouted. “I’m not coming any where near you!”

“Come here!” The man screamed suddenly, making Chris jump. The mirror next to him and the TV on the opposite wall shattered, pieces of glass tumbling to the ground about Chris feet.

Chris looked down in horror, then slowly back up to the man who was calmly smiling again as if his outburst hadn’t happened.

“Please come sit with me” he said. Chris, realising he had no choice, shakily stepped over the glass and walked over to the bad, perching on the very edge of it, furthest away from the man.

“Glad to see we are finally understanding each other.” The man reached out a hand to take Chris’ but Chris snatched it away.

“Don’t touch me!” He snapped. “You said you wanted to talk, so let’s talk.”

“Christopher, I really don’t think you are in any position to disobey me” the man said, just an air of a threat to his voice. He held out his hand again, beckoning to him, and Chris finally relented and allowed his hand to be taken in slender fingers. The man’s skin felt icy cold, like there was no blood pumping under it, but oddly smooth. The man threaded their fingers together then rested them on the bed, smiling down at them happily.

“You really are prefect, I am so glad it was you” he said gently, as if he was talking to himself, not Chris.

“Me for what?” Chris asked tentatively. Every fibre of his being was telling him to pull away and run, but he held fast.

“To play him and become this century’s idol of him.” He looked back up to Chris’ face and flashed him another smile. “You do look very much like him, or how he was.”

“Thor?” Chris asked, unable to keep the waver from his voice. The hand holding his had become like a vice grip.

“Yes, my step-brother. You play him well, though he was never as stupid as you make him; he was always too clever for his own good. And he was more vain. The foolish story you depicted us in was idiotic and utterly nonsensical, but on the whole, yours was an acceptable performance.” He had begun to pull Chris towards him like he weighed nothing at all, Chris being unable to stop him. 

“Let go” Chris breathed, utterly terrified now. “I don’t know what you want, please let go.”

“I can’t let you go now, not when I have you so close, brother.” Loki whispered, leaning over Chris, who was now lying flat out on the bed, Loki's eyes going impossibly wide in his skull. He climbed up and over Chris’ writhing body, while Chris desperately tried to get away.

“You can’t fight this. I know you want me, brother, just like when we were children, when you would hold me so close, telling me you loved me” Loki hissed, breath playing over Chris’ face. He held onto Chris’ upper arms tightly, body weight and grip restricting nearly all his movements. Chris squirmed under the ridiculously heavy weight of the man over him.

“Say my name for me” the man whispered in his ear.

“Please I’m not him, I’m not-” Chris screamed, tossing and turning as violently has he could.

“Say it!” the man barked in a terrifying voice, gripping onto Chris’ jaw to keep him still. Chris wilted under him, ceasing his struggles.

“Loki” Chris almost sobbed out, breath catching his voice. “Your name is Loki.” It seemed impossible, it was impossible but Chris could think of no other explanation. This man wasn’t human, however much he looked like one. 

“Ahh” Loki moaned, eyes sliding shut, a slow smile spreading across his lips. “Brother.”

“Please, I’m not your brother, I’m an actor! I’m not” Chris started hysterically but then suddenly he couldn’t speak. Bindings had appeared out of nowhere, filling his mouth, almost gagging him and wrapping around him like a muzzle. He let out another yell that was entirely muffled.

“Shh, brother shh. Don’t fight me, don’t fight us.” Loki gently stroked Chris’ cheek with the backs of icy fingers, with tenderness that you wouldn’t think possible from the man.

“I’m going to let us have what we have denied for centuries” Loki sighed, hand travelling down Chris’ face to his neck , caressing lovingly before pressing threateningly tight.

Chris choked around his gag, struggling to get his arms from underneath himself to push the hand away from his throat. But then his arms were being forced above him with ease, up above his head.

“Now, now, brother” Loki hissed. “If you don’t struggle, this can be perfect for both of us.” He slipped down Chris’ body so he was straddling Chris’ upper thighs, then reached down and ripped his’ t-shirt and boxers from him like they were tissue paper.

Chris let out a panicked scream, what this man had planned for him now becoming painfully clear. He re-doubled his efforts to unseat Loki from on top of him, rocking up and kicking his legs.

“This is so like you, brother” the man leered down at him. “You always liked a fight didn’t you, a little rough-housing?” He laughed, a dead sounding cackle that made Chris’ insides lurch. 

Loki leant down to Chris’ chest. The first kiss laid upon him felt like poison. Chris recoiled away, moaning in disgust as the man’s tongue lapped at his skin, the rough pad of it rasping over him.

“You taste like I always thought you would” Loki whispered against his skin as he mouthed at him, travelling lower. “Of salt and thunder.” He bit at a nipple, chuckling slightly when Chris shivered, then continued to bite at it until it was raw and a deep shade of red. Chris screwed up his eyes and tried to remember every line of dialogue he had had to memorize yesterday for work, filling his mind with it. He recited them over in his head as loudly as he could, but all his lines had been with Tom so saying the name of the man who was now lying on top of him was just bringing him back to his present.

“Brother, here, brother, look at me. That’s right.” Chris opened his eyes like he was coming out of a sleep, and blearily looked down at the man now in-between his thighs.

“I always heard talk about you and how impressive your manhood was amongst those loose-lipped wenches that you insisted on fucking .” He let out a bark of laughter. “And they weren’t wrong.” 

He reached out, clasped firmly around Chris’ flaccid cock and gave him a squeeze. Chris tried kicking again; anything to push him away.

“Ah, ah. Now now, I’m being nice here brother. You don’t want me to be nasty do you?” Suddenly his hand was crushingly tight and Chris let out a yell of agony that was almost completely swallowed by the wad of material in his mouth.

“Now, will you behave?” Loki asked, as if talking to a child. Chris nodded, legs stilling, and the man lessened his grip.

“Good boy.” Loki released his grip, crudely spat on his hand, then returned to jerking it up and down Chris’ cock .To Chris’ shame, he began to harden.

“There now,” Loki grinned up at him. “You like it, don’t you?”

Chris nodded again, frightened of what would happen if he didn’t agree.

“I knew you would. I was always the one that knew you best” Loki sighed as he worked his hand. Then suddenly he pulled away and sat up.

With a glow of gold he was naked on top of Chris. Chris instinctively looked away, his face flushing. The feel of the man’s cold, bare skin on his legs was repellent and he had to repress the sudden shiver that ran through him.

“It’s alright, you can look” Loki whispered, placing a hand under Chris’ chin and forcing his head around to look at him. 

It was awful just how much he looked so much like Tom, as Chris would probably forever link this horrific night - the face looking down at him now, with that terrible, greedy expression, so unlike any that Tom would ever make - with his close friend. Chris felt like a helpless child, as though he was about to burst into tears. How could he ever explain this to anyone?

Loki was bigger than Tom, chest slightly wider with more muscle, but still rake thin. His skin was marred with scars; some fresh pink, others grey from old age, and completely hairless save the hair on his head. His cock lay red and leaking, curved against his stomach.

Chris flushed darker as he took it in. He had never seen an aroused cock before outside of a porno, never having the inclination to experiment before. Now it looked like the decision would be taken away from him.

He watched as Loki curled a hand around his own cock and tugged at it a few times, smearing the beaded fluid at the head down the shaft.

“Do you like to watch me? Do you like what you see? I used to watch you; when you sparred, when we bathed. Sometimes when you didn’t even know I was there. You were always magnificent to me.”

It’s not me! Chris wanted to cry out. I’m not the one you want!But he knew it was pointless even if he could speak. This man was living a different night to the one Chris was in and as far as he was concerned, Chris was his brother.

Loki was then crawling up his body, giving it little kisses along the way.

“I’ve often thought over the years of all the different ways of shutting you up when your arrogance and stupidity could not be silenced” he started with a little deranged giggle, “And not that this isn’t working perfectly well” - he gave the gag around Chris’ mouth a little tap with a finger - “but my favourite idea was always to stick my cock down your throat and let you choke on that instead.”

Bile rose in Chris’ throat at the idea, the panic that had ebbed away slightly suddenly resurfacing, and he began struggling again.

“Oh come now Thor, don’t be so selfish. I always heard you were a considerate lover” Loki snapped, the back of his hand cutting across Chris’ cheek in a slap that echoed about the room. Chris’ head jerked to the side, head spinning. Blood began pouring from his nose and soaking the binds over his mouth. He could only hope that it wasn’t broken.

“Now look what you made me do” Loki said with a sigh. In a blink the bindings were gone and Chris panted in air. He didn’t have long to enjoy his new freedom before Loki drew up to straddle across his chest, cutting off its expansion. 

“Now be a good boy and suck on my cock” Loki cooed as he suddenly thrust forward, cock slipping shallowly past Chris’ lips. Chris surprised himself with his initial thought that he had expected it to be more repulsive. Instead it was just large and intrusive, the idea being more repellant that the actual action. He didn’t have any experience of what to do, so he just did what others had done for him in the past and sucked and licked at the head of the cock, nose scrunching slightly at the bitter taste on his tongue. 

Loki’s moan above him told him he was doing something right, so he hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder.

A hand was in his hair, stroking it back from his forehead then tugging his head closer. Loki was happy to let him do that for a while, muttering words above him, half of which Chris could barely hear. 

Then without any warning, Loki’s cock was being forced further in his mouth and down his throat. Chris gagged loudly, arms struggling in their invisible binds to push Loki away, but they were unrelenting. Chris was forced to take it, his throat working furiously to try and dispel his cock from him. 

“Yes! Take it!” Loki hissed, head thrown back, hips working slightly in little thrusts. They were pressed flush to Chris’ face, coarse hairs tickling his chin, making him feel desperately crowded. Loki gave another roll before he pulled back.

Chris gasped in air. His face was flushed red, his eyes streaming, tears clumping his eyelashes. He coughed and heaved loudly for a few minutes.

“Shh,” Loki hushed soothingly, smoothing his hair flat with one hand and smiling down at him. “Your throat felt wonderful. ”

Chris couldn’t have spoken if he’d wanted to so just nodded slightly and continued to try and breathe in air past his burning throat between retches and coughs.

“Better?” Loki asked after a few moments. Chris nodded again, jerkily. “Good, because we’re going again.” Chris had a brief moment to panic before his throat was invaded once more.

He gagged, but recovered quicker this time. When Loki began to thrust his hips properly he was able to take it. It was brutal but Chris just screwed his eyes shut again and began counting in his head trying to keep calm. 

Every time he gagged, the influx of spittle seemed to make it easier for Loki’s cock to slip into his throat, and on the pull back the saliva would stream down his face. Soon his cheeks were drenched with it. 

Loki pulled back and rubbed his dripping cock along Chris’ sticky face, mixing his spit with the blood from his nose, laughing as Chris tried to clean his face with his tongue. 

“Look how quickly you learn to love it” He sighed, smiling down at Chris as he guided his cock back into his’ mouth for him to suck on. He traced a finger over the corners of Chris’ swollen lips. “I always thought you’d be a good cock sucker.”

Chris let the cock slip from his mouth with a wet smack of his lips and tried to get his breath back. He was aware of how he must look - spread out on his back, hair and face a mess with spit and pre-come smeared over him - but knew this wasn’t the time to worry about pride.

“Let me finish you like this” He panted, mouth seeking out Loki’s cock again to suckle at. His voice sounded hoarse from his raw throat. but he hoped he could finish Loki off with his mouth quickly instead of the much worse option. 

Loki gave a little chuckle as he watched Chris bob his head in his awkward poison for a while, as if contemplating him.

“Alright” he said with a knowing smirk, and guided his cock back into Chris’ mouth. Chris began sucking on it with double the enthusiasm, knowing this would shortly be over if Loki’s twitching hips and gasping breaths were anything to go by.

All of a sudden, Loki pushed him off, and Chris watched with some puzzlement as he sat up straighter on his knees,. He pulled Chris further up the bed with another display of disturbing strength ,and pushed him back to lie his head flat against the pillow. Then hee shifted up, straddled Chris’ neck and held on to the headboard with one hand, the other buried in Chris’ hair at his nape.

“Prepare yourself brother.I’m going to fuck that pretty face of yours, seeing as you asked so sweetly.” And with a roll of his hips he was deeply seated down Chris’ throat. The onslaught was on the knife-edge of bearable; Loki’s thrusts were long and reached far into Chris’ throat, having a much better angle this way. The only thing keeping Chris going was the thought it would soon be over: just take it for a while longer, then it would be over.

Loki let out a cry, hips stuttering, cock deeply set down Chris’ throat as he spilled. Chris worked his throat through it, eye screwed shut, and managed to choke down Loki’s release. Loki withdrew with a shuddering sigh and he wheezed air down his wrecked throat.

“Such a lovely sight” Loki laughed breathlessly above him, giving Chris’ sodden cheek a little pat. “I think it did its job of shutting you up.” 

He slipped back down Chris’ body to lap at the strings of spit and come he had choked up down Chris chin. Chris suddenly lurched as he felt something against his thigh.

“You’re still hard?” he croaked in disbelief. 

“Of course I am, we’re Gods” Loki scolded, grinding his wet cock against Chris’ thigh and making him shudder. “Did you honestly think I would pass up an opportunity to fuck you?”

Chris began to panic again, terrified of what was about to happen to him. He wondered if he could manage what he had once read torture victims could sometimes do and shut his brain off from what was happening to him. 

As he felt Loki shifting, hands caressing every bit of skin he could find, he was so utterly aware of every place Loki’s skin met his he highly doubted he would be able to.

He gazed up at the ceiling, feeling his legs spread, and heard Loki’s sigh at what he saw. Fingers were suddenly prodding at his entrance and he tensed, knuckles turning white as they lay useless above his head. But the touch merely glanced over him. Loki’s ghosting touch ran along his perineum, making him gasp, to cup and palm at his balls before giving his wilted cock a few strokes.

“Have you ever lain with a man before?” Loki voice was harsh in the warm air, contrasting to his soft touch on Chris’ cock. It was clear what answer he wanted.

“No” Chris croaked out, not even needing to lie. He paused and, thinking it wouldn’t hurt to make Loki more sweet added, “I-I was waiting for you.”

This seemed to please Loki greatly and he hummed and bent down to lick a stripe up the crease of Chris’ arse.

“A-ah!” Chris cringed; even the wildest girls he had taken home had never done that. He shifted where he lay as Loki continued to trace his tongue between his legs, hands slipping to his arse cheeks to hold him wide open. 

It felt…odd - not unpleasant, but far too out of his comfort zone to feel pleasurable. When Loki’s tongue began toying around his entrance, Chris tensed again. He squeezed his eyes shut as it wormed his way into him, lapping at him and making him feel so wet and open. He felt the scrape of a nail tracing his puckered hole before a finger joined the tongue. He yelped at the sudden intrusion, something Loki sniggered at.

He pulled back and Chris finally looked down at him. Loki was smirking at him, chin glistening and wet, tongue tracing his dark crimson lips. 

“You’re so tight brother; you weren’t lying when you said your arse had never taken a fucking.” Chris’ stomach tightened at his words, and to his embarrassment his cock gave a small jerk. Loki cackled with laughter and Chris burned with shame. The last thing he had been holding onto was that he would not enjoy this and would suffer through it. Now he didn’t even have that.

“My sweet brother I know; I want this as much as you” Loki breathed against his thigh as he planted open-mouthed kisses there. “Patience.” The word was like a viper’s hiss.

Then there were oiled fingers at Chris’ entrance, rubbing around it, teasing entry. It felt greasy and unpleasant and Chris didn’t like the slide against his skin,but then the fingers were pressing in and the texture was the least of his worries. 

“Fuck” he said in a croaked whine, writhing in the sheets, trying to dislodge the intrusion inside him.

“Just a while, brother,” Loki hummed happily, unheeding of Chris’ discomfort. “Let me just make you open and ready.” 

The fingers in Chris spread and the burn increased. “Ahh! God!” he called out, his head thrown back. At least you’re getting this, he thought numbly as another finger was added inside him; he could have taken you without any of this and it would have been much worse.

After a last twist, the fingers were removed. Chris felt hollowed out without them. He felt his hole twitch at the absence, already so easily stretched.

“My my, look how quickly you take to this too, Thor. Like you were made to take my cock.” Loki laughed and crawled up him to press a kiss to Chris’ lips, still tacky from dried from the concoction of fluids on them.. His lips felt cold.

“Brother, how long have we waited for this, denied ourselves something so right?” Loki sighed ,sounding so utterly convinced of his reality that Chris could only nod. He dragged his mouth against Chris’ jaw, pressing open-mouthed kisses against his stubble.

“I forgive you Thor; just for tonight I forgive you for the women you have taken to bed over me, because I always knew you needed the distraction. And that’s all they were: something to entertain you with before you had me.” He shifted up so he settling between Chris’ legs, pressing them against his chest, staring down into his eyes.

“Now is your chance to make it up to me.”

His weight on top of Chris felt crushing, far greater than his slim form suggested, and Chris could barely move. He suddenly surged forwards; rolling his hips so his hard cock grinded against Chris hip, and covered the other man’s lips with his own to silence his gasp.

Loki’s mouth tasted bitter and smoky, like nature tainted, and he was unrelenting, biting open Chris’ lower lip with inhumanly sharp teeth then lapping up the blood with a moan at the taste. 

“I’m going to break you Thor, like only I can, going to fuck you wide open so you’re ruined for anyone else.” Loki hissed against his lips and Chris tried to restrain his own sob of fear.

He felt the crown of Loki’s cock teasing against his opening, slipping slightly from the excess oil. Loki was grinning down at him, Chris’ blood staining his teeth making him look even more deranged than before.

“Open up, brother” He snarled before he thrust inside, not pausing until his hips were flush with Chris’ arse, bottoming out. Chris let out a choked, guttural groan, feeling every inch of Loki’s cock slide into his untouched insides, too in shock to properly feel the pain he knew was coming. For the moment he just took in the sudden stretch as his cock tugged him wider than he was prepared for.

He panted heavily, trying to get used to the intrusion, and stared up at the man above him to attempt to distract himself. Loki’s head was thrown back, baring the pale whiteness of his throat, the muscles of his neck protruding out. His eyes were closed shut in awe and his mouth hung open, drool shiny on his lips. Like this, Chris could almost pretend it was Tom inside him, that they had gotten drunk and wound up in bed together. He felt pathetic having to use Tom like this, but he thought he might go mad if he accepted what was actually happening to him.

Eventually, Loki withdrew slowly - even with the amount of oil used there was drag on Chris’ insides as he did so - until he only the head of his cock remained. Then he slammed back in again, almost winding Chris with the force. 

From then on it was savage. Loki placed both hands either side of Chris’ head to give himself better leverage to fuck his hips into the other man, who had leg thrown over Loki’s shoulders, jerking with every thrust. He could to nothing but lie there and take it. 

Any hope he had had that he could block this out had disappeared the moment Loki entered him. Loki was using such force and strength Chris would be lucky it he came out with all his bones intact.

Loki then sat back, rolling his hips in lazy circles, taking Chris’ legs off his shoulders to hold them wide open, giggling at the other man’s discomfort.

“You feel beautiful, brother, but I want to try something a little different now.” He pulled out, making Chris let out a little sob, already feeling how tender his hole was. He hoped this wouldn’t be drawn out any longer than it needed to, but it appeared Loki had other plans. 

“Up you get” Loki beckoned, and Chris tentatively tried to sit up, finding his hands were no longer pinned to the bed. For one wild moment he thought about running, then realised there was nowhere to run to. 

“That’s right” Loki smiled, and shuffled closer to Chris so they sat kneeling awkwardly opposite each other. Chris felt twitchy and on edge as he waited for Loki to do whatever he had planned. He jumped when Loki raised his hand, but Loki simply carded his fingers through Chris’ hair, tugging out any knots, then ran his fingers down the slope of Chris’ neck, making him shiver.

“You always were ticklish brother” he said with a slightly softer smile. He traced his fingers down Chris chest, now slick with beaded sweat, tracing the pectorals and down to Chris’ hips. He then abruptly grabbed Chris’ arse with both hands pulling him onto his lap, laughing at Chris’ surprised yelp.

“Got you,” he breathed into his ear. Chris had reached out a hand to steady himself against Loki’s chest, and now cringed at their closeness.

He jerked again as he felt Loki’s fingers prodding at his hole: “Look how empty I left you brother.” Chris squirmed at the feel of it, involuntarily convulsing around those fingers. They were removed as swiftly as they appeared, and then the blunt head of Loki’s cock was replacing it. “Let’s fill you back up again” Loki sneered, then thrust back in.

His reach was even deeper like this; Chris felt speared on his cock. He had to clutch tightly around Loki’s back, to keep himself from falling backward, nails digging in deep into the impenetrable skin. Loki still maintained the hold on the globes of his arse, keeping him spread wide, the stretch almost painful on his skin, and then lifted him off the bed to move him up and down his cock.

Chris wrapped his lags around Loki’s thin waist to help keep himself upright, and called out in surprise as the change of angle made Loki’s cock brush something inside him that made him shudder in surprised pleasure.

At the sound, Loki’s thrust doubled in brutality and speed, making Chris jolt up and down, bouncing on his cock. He could do little else but burry his head in Loki’s neck and pray for it to be over.

Loki’s breath was hot and loud in his ear. He had resumed his indistinguishable muttering, occasionally disturbed by a grunt or curse in a language Chris couldn’t understand.

“Touch yourself!” He suddenly growled harshly into his ear. “Let me see you.”

“I can’t!” Chris almost sobbed. His cock was sliding wetly up and down Loki’s toned stomach, barely giving any friction, but he couldn’t seem to move the arms that were fastened around Loki’s shoulders. 

“Do it!” Loki snarled, nails biting into Chris’ flesh in crescent shaped cuts. Chris let out a scream which trailed off into a sob of terror as he felt the wet sensation of his own blood tricking between his cheeks to mingle with the oil glistening around his stuffed hole and Loki’s slick cock. He unclamped his fingers from Loki’s neck and reached down to grip his own cock which surged back into life embarrassingly quickly and began to jerk it roughly,.

“That’s it.” Loki hissed, watching Chris’ face intently. “Let me see you come brother!”

Chris gave a loud whine. His hand moved furiously up and down his cock, eyes wild as he dizzily stared into Loki’s own.The look of adoration he found there startled him before he came, shuddering, his come splattering up his stomach and fist in spurting shots.

He collapsed in Loki’s hold, completely boneless, but Loki continued to pound up into him. He used Chris’ lax body mercilessly, but his rhythm was breaking, becoming jerky and inconstant. He bit down savagely into Chris’ shoulder as he thrust hard and deep,, coming with a snarl, filling him up hot and deep, teeth firmly cemented into his flesh. Chris couldn’t even find the strength within him to scream in pain.

Loki slumped slightly when he was done, breathing roughly through his nose, still attached to Chris’ shoulder, before he let him down gently onto the bed. 

Chris gazed groggily up at the man (or was that god?) above him, absentmindedly wondering if he was going to kill him now that he was done, and if he had the energy to try and fight him off.

“Thank you for that, Christopher, that was most delicious.” Loki said in a surprisingly steady voice, running a hand through his ink black hair.

“So you finally get that I’m not Thor?” Chris rasped out, almost immediately regretting it, and waited for the repercussion for his cheek. But Loki just chuckled.

“Oh silly boy, you could never hope to compete with Thor.” He petted his sweat slick hair, smiling down at Chris in what could have been perceived as fondness. 

The golden glow around Loki returned and in a matter of seconds he was dressed again, with no hint of the sex he had just had in his appearance. 

“I would clean you too, but I do so like seeing my work on you.” Loki smirked, eyes roaming over Chris’ form splayed out on the bed, his shoulders still steadily pulsing blood from where Loki had bitten him. He reached down, parted Chris’ legs and watched for a moment as his own come trickled from the other man’s hole onto the sheets.

“Such a pretty thing” he sighed. He stood, and turned back to face Chris who was still too exhausted and deep in his afterglow to move or properly take in what had just happened. He had just enough coherence to think that he might yet escape this with his life.

“I will be seeing you again Christopher. I suspect I could become quite addicted to our little secessions.” Loki flashed his broken smile, then gave a graceful movement of his hand. The lights flickered back out. 

Chris blinked, eyes growing used to the sudden darkness. Once his sight returned he realised he was alone.

He let out a shaky breath and drew his legs back together. He had survived it; it was over. He suspected if he got up and tried the door it would open as easily as it had this morning. 

Or yesterday morning. What time was it? He checked. 4:55am. Another hour and he’d have to get ready for work. 

He realised that he was shivering, skin clammy and cold. He vaguely realised this was him going into shock, and that he was also silently crying, tears washing away the mess on his cheeks. He let out a loud sob, gasping in air, and curled up on his side waiting for his alarm to bleep to tell him to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is lovely here or on [tumblr](http://thorlokid.tumblr.com)


End file.
